Moonlit Sky
by Nanami-kouhai
Summary: Nana is a new student at the academy wanting kill time and perform in music as a violinist. But after falling out of her window she finds the academy a bit more interesting than she had hoped.Can she really become a musician if she gets distracted? OCxOC
1. A new student

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT **own vampire knight.

This is also my very first story I've every put on so please read&review if you have time.

* * *

**New student**

"Well here's you stop Tanaka-san… the Cross Academy," the taxi driver said politely.

"Thanks for the ride," I quickly said while handing the driver the money fee and grabbing my bags.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at the Cross Academy!" the driver charmed then drove off.

Suddenly a girl with short brown hair started running toward me.

"Hi! You must be our new student right?" the girl cheered happily.

"I am my name is Tanaka Nana…But just call me Nana," I said while rubbing my hazel eyes and adjusting my glasses.

"Well nice to meet you Nana-chan! I'm Yuki Cross. The headmaster is currently out right now so I'll just show you to your dorm." As Yuki-chan led me to my room she explained all the school rules and showed my classes until we finally arrived at the dorm room. "This is your room Nana-chan. This is a two person dorm but your roommate isn't to come until next months this room is all yours for now," she smiled while handing me the key.

"Thanks," I quietly said while unlocking the door.

"If there's anything you need my room is the next hallway first door," She gave an encouraging smile. It somehow brightened my day.

"Ok thanks Yuki-chan…goodnight," I yawned while grabbing my bags.

"Goonight Nana-chan! See you tomorrow!"

After she I went into the dorm. The room was filled with dark cherrywood furniture. Two beds were centered against the back wall. On the there was a dresser, a closet, and the bathroom. On the opposite side of the room there was a desk there was a desk with a window over it. I rushed to put everything away to excited to care where it went. As I slipped on my day class uniform I noticed the Moon that peaked through the tree branches covering my view through the window. Walking toward the window, I twirled my dark red hair through my fingers.

"I wonder if it's a full moon." I softly whispered. If there was anything I loved it would have to be a full moon it seem so…magical. I continued to gaze out the window searching for the hidden moon.

_I wonder if I could…well…maybe I shouldn't. But I want to see it._

Before I knew it I found myself opening the window, climbing out of it, and reaching for the tree branch. That where it went wrong.

_**Snap!**_

"Kyaaaa!!"

_**THUMP!**_

The rough landing I expected turned out to be much softer.

"Hey! Are you planning on getting off me anytime soon? ...Um you know you can open your eyes now," the voice was calm, deep, and soothing.I quickly climbed off the boy and bowed my head.

"Gomen nasai!" I hope I wasn't blushing. A low chuckle came from behind.

"Um here I think you may want these," the soothing voice called out sliding the glasses onto my face.

"Um … thanks," When I looked up before me stood a night class prince. He was muscular and several inches above my 5.1 height. He had short onyx black hair that looked beautiful against his fair skin. But the thing that caught my attention the most was his crystal-blue eyes.

"So what exactly are you doing jumping out your window? Do you know how stupid and dangerous that is?"

"I'm sorry…I just…," I really didn't more slip or fell but still I had no idea what to say in a situation like this. Not a clue.

"Anyways what's your name?"

"Tanaka Nana," Was I going to get turned in by him for breaking the rules and falling out the window?

"Well Tanaka-san I assume you don't have your key at this moment so I'll just have to…" Before he could finish his sentence something caught his attention and he paused for a moment, then grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the bushes.

"Shhhh don't move…stay here and quiet," he whispered then swiftly moved away.

"Takahashi-san who were you just talking to?" I peaked through the bushes to notice another night class student. He was a tall elegant boy with blonde spiky hair with blue eye's also but his were somewhat different. He looked quite frightening.

"No one Aidou-senpai," so his name was Takahashi…well I have to admit he was quite a good liar.

"Is that so…,"this person so call Aidou-senpai made his way toward me, before I knew it he grabbed my wrist and had me his hostage. "Did you decide to have a midnight snack out of this girl Takahashi-san…she does look quite tasty and smells delicious," Aidou-san pulling me to his chest, slowly ran his tongue up collar bone.

"Pl-please stop Aidou-san," I begged hoping he would release me.

"Why are you shaking are you that scared?" Aidou-san continued mocking me. I tried to release myself form his grip but was helpless.

"Stop right now Aidou-senpai what you are doing is against the rules!" Takahashi-san said in a threatening voice.

"That's right Aidou-san you should behave yourself," a low commanding voice called out from the shadows. Aidou-san quickly dropped me and bowed down.

"My apologies Kaname-sama please forgive me." Takahashi-san quickly rushed to me helped me up. Everything felt spinney and soon went black.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope to continue writing this fanfic with many chapters to go! PLease continue reading if you enjoy it. Also any comments you have for this fanfic please leave in the review page. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own vampire knight... I'm just not cool enough too T.T**

* * *

Hey! Hows it going everyone? Sorry this has came out so late. I keep finding myself rewriting chapters for this Fanfic XD. Anyways Q time

ColorMEDFRNT: I'm happy you enjoy it so far, it makes me feel bad for late chapters though T.T. School+SOLs+fanfiction= no time. Please keep reading for more chapters.I'll give you free waffles XD.

KooriRoxas:Thanks you make me feel smartical.

Inuyashee: Sorry but I want you to get to know Nana-chan as a reader. On top of that because I keep changing parts of the story which makes it hard for me to explain her and as for the love triangle...um...ah... I want the readers decide on that.**(More info at the bottom of this chapter)**

GypsyWanderer93: Thanks I try. Please keep reading.

* * *

When I woke up I was in another room, everything in it was white.

"Where am I?"A tall man drew the white curtain open.

"You're finally awake now, your currently in the infirmary. It seems you had a slight fever." The young man had short blonde hair with chocolate colored eyes. The silver name tag that shined on his white coat pocket read Akira Kimura.

"How did I get here?" It was defiantly weird to be in one place and wake up in another.

"A night class student brought you here." Kimura-sensei held his index finger up to his chin. "I wonder what you were doing out so late last night?" My cheeks began burning, for some reason I felt embarrassed. "Don't worry It'll be our secret" He chuckled, moving his index finger to his lips. "Anyways he left a message for you. He said to meet him at the moon dorms," with that said Kimura-sensei quietly went back to work.

I quickly jumped out of the bed, straightened my glasses, and bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Giving his head a small nod he then said, "If you have any trouble you can visit me, I'll always be on your side."

Rushing out the door and down the halls, I came to what was called the moon dorms. I could just about nothing with the blast of rock concert screams. Amazed by the fangirls, I slowly made my way through the pushing crowd.

"Nana-chan, over here!" It was Yuki-chan, struggling to hold back the students.

Making my way through the crowd was a bigger challenge than I thought, but I did it. When the gates open the fangirls went even crazier, sending Yuki-chan tumbling backwards.

"Yuki-chan, why are they all screaming like that!?" Shouting over the fangirls I kneeled down with her. Suddenly a silver hair boy appeared, helping Yuki-chan back up to her feet.

"Z-Zero!" Yuki-chan stuttered in shock.

I titled my head to the side, "Zero?" I repeated curiously.

"This is Zero Kiryuu another prefect and also my best friend," she cheered gesturing to the silver eyed boy. "Zero this is our new student Tanaka Nana." Zero glared at me.

"Nice to meet you Kiryuu-san," I smiled. But I felt I was getting the cold shoulder from the long pause. "Do you like waffles?" I can't believe I just said that as an ice breaker. I'm such an idiot! Zero's serious face suddenly dropped and he giggled a bit, but was right back in his serious mode. That made me a little confused but curious; I wanted to know more about Kiryuu Zero.

Kiryuu-san rested his hand on my head then whispered, "Don't get into trouble." He then disappeared into the wave of students.

"Don't mind Zero too much, but waffles?" She giggled. Yuki-chan glanced past my shoulder and blushed. Spinning around, I saw what she was blushing at making my cheeks burn. "That's the night class" Yuki-chan whispered in my ear. The fangirls were now losing control as the night class students walked out from the gate.

"Must they be so loud!?" But I couldn't blame them the guys were incredibly hot.

"Yes, but today there's a new student. He came a few days before you did. I think his name was Takashi Akito!" Yuki-chan said in excitement.

"I see…," it was him from the other night.

The night class students seem to be getting closer to where we were. Trembling, I began to really notice how beautiful each of them were. I was scary. The girls continued to shout for their favorite night class student. Yuki-chan tried once again to hold back the girls, but failed miserably, only to tumble back again.

"Are you alright Yuki?" It was the same commanding voice from the other night.

"Ka-Ka-Kaname-senpai!" Yuki-chan was red as a tomato. I've never seen anybody blush like that! Kaname-san held out his hand, helping Yuki back up on her feet.

"Nana-chan this is Kaname-senpai he's the president of the night class." Yuki-chan explained carefully.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Takana-san."I stared at him trying to remember what had happened last night.

"The pleasure is mine Kaname-senpai." Something suddenly grabbed and pulled me back into a hug.

"So this was where you were hiding," Takashi-san lightly whispered into my ear.

"Kyaaaaaa It's Takashi-senpai!" one of the day class girls screamed.

"Oh no I'm caught!" Takashi-san playfully cheered, his arms still hanging around me.

"Takashi-san what are you doing?" Kaname-senpai asked quietly. Takashi-san glanced down at me then up at Kaname-senpai and mouthed something, Kaname-senpai nodded in reply.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot this is for you," Takashi-san pulled out a small crimson box out of his pocket and held it out in front of him. I gently picked up the palm size box and took off the tiny lid, revealing a key attached to a red ribbon. Takashi-san leaned in even more closer to me. I matched my breaths with his, I wonder if he heard the pounding of my heart? "Be more careful next time Nana-chan." He released his loosened hug and left with Kaname-senpai to the night class.

"Hey you! Just who do you think you are to the prince!" One of the fangirls shouted.

"The prince?" Did the mean Takashi-senpai? Just thinking about him made my heart race.

"Yes, Do you know how many girls like him? Stay away from him or else!" The fangirl threatened with her friends agreeing. No, wait; by her voice she wasn't making a threat but a promise. I slowly felt as if every Takashi- fangirl was against me, so much for making friends here.

"Cut it out everyone and get back to your dorms!" kiryuu-san ordered, glancing at Yuki-chan. Then quietly walking toward me and roughly grabbed my wrist. "Let's go!" Kiryuu-san mumbled.

"Where are we going?" I whined.

"The headmaster wanted to see you." Kiryuu-san continued tugging me down the halls like a small child, making me feel uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Ki-Kiryuu-san my wrist… you're hurting me," I whimpered loudly. "Was there something I did that angered you?" Kiryuu-san paused and glanced at me. Pushing me against the wall his gaze met mine.

"I'm sorry … but whatever you do please don't get involved with the night class you'll only get hurt in the end." At that moment Kiryuu-san's eyes were filled with sadness and grief.

"Zero…I…I promise you I won't get hurt in the end, I'll be just fine. So don't worry okay?" I couldn't say the words he wanted to hear, I just couldn't find the courage to do it…but will Kiryuu-san be the one hurt in the end?

* * *

Oh the drama!! Thanks everyone for reading this fanfic. Um I'll do my best and try my hardest to get the chapters out every week now. Also if you've notice the description has been change but it's still OCxOC. But I'm debating if I want to do a love triangle with Aidol or pairing in this story. So please give me your opinion in the reviews section. Don't Forget R&R.


End file.
